Aftermath
by Legal Assasin
Summary: Not everything could turn out perfect in the end; that was why people had to find a way to live with what they got. Keisuke/dog!Akira  Filled for a Kink Meme prompt.


**Title: ****_"Aftermath"  
_****Author: **Legal Assasin  
**Summary:** Not everything could turn out perfect in the end; that was why people had to find a way to live with what they got.**  
****Pairing: **Keisuke/dog!Akira  
**Disclaimer: **Let me know if Nitro+Chiral decides to hand over the rights to Togainu to me...HAH! Like that'll happen!**  
Rating: **M for smex of the male on-male-kind.  
**WARNING! **This story contains two guys getting it on, if you know what I mean. Don't like it? Then GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!  
**Before I begin…**This is an answer to a prompt on the Nitro kink meme, which requested Keisuke/dog!Akira with the former NOT on Line. Since I don't like porn without plot, I added a story to it. Enough said there. So-without further ado-here's the result.

BTW, this is my first time writing ero so I'd appreciate constructive criticism very much.

_**==+O+==**_

Not everything could turn out perfect in the end.

If Keisuke had a choice as to what happened to him and Akira when they left Toshima, it would be vastly different from their current situation. Namely, Akira would still be sane.

But things had gone wrong when they stopped by the Castle to find out what was going on.

Arbitro-in the midst of escaping Toshima-ordered both of them captured. Keisuke wasn't completely sure why, but apparently it had something to do with Akira's blood and how it reacted with Line. As for himself, it was because not only did he survive the mixture of Line and Akira's blood in his body but also because he kept the strength Line had given him while maintaining his sanity.

The two of them were locked in seperate rooms; Keisuke wasn't sure how long they were like that. But then a mysterious man with purple eyes had appeared and helped him out. He lead Keisuke to the cell Akira was being held in and showed them a way out of Toshima before disappearing without explanation as to why he helped them.

Yet even though they escaped, Akira didn't come out unscathed. Arbitro had done something to him; made it so he couldn't say anything coherant and could only make noises similar to a dog's. An X-shaped scar similar to the one on Arbitro's "dog" marred his abdomen. Most of all, Akira wasn't the same Akira Keisuke knew. Vastly different from the cool male who seemed to have no problem going off on his own or taking care of himself, this Akira needed someone to take care of him and hated being alone.

This-of course-came with challenges. The apartment they lived in was small, but the rent alone took a good chunk of Keisuke's pay while the rest went to food and utilities. What's more, he had to get up early and not wake Akira or the other male would whimper and whine, begging him not to go and making it difficult for him because part of him wanted to stay with him.

Not that Akira was completely troublesome. As long as it was within reach he could feed himself and he could use the toilet. And-unlike most real dogs-he didn't create a mess when left unattended.

Still, Keisuke wished Akira hadn't changed, hadn't been turned into an animal in all but form. Part of him thought about taking him to someone who could help, but what would he say? "A man with disturbing tastes did something to my friend and now he acts like a dog. Can you help?" Besides, if he did that, he feared that they would say there was nothing they could do for Akira and the best he could do was send him to an asylum away from the "normal" people. And he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him there, especially in the state of mind he was in now.

So all he could do was take care of Akira and hope for the best.

* * *

That day nearly ended the same as always; Keisuke returned from work and Akira greeted him by nuzzling his leg and making some kind of sound associated with happiness. "Akira!" he scolded half-heartedly. "Please, don't do that!" As much as a small part of him liked that Akira was happy to see him (something he would never admit), Keisuke had been trying for a long time to help Akira act human again in the hopes he may recover.

All the scolding got him-however-was a very confused Akira. The pair of eyes that once held a sharp glare in them even when not angry were now wide and had a sort of childish air about them. Akira looked up at Keisuke and whimpered as if asking "did I do something wrong?" If Akira was an actual dog his ears and tail probably would've been drooping.

An expression like that was all it took for Keisuke's resolve to crumble. He got down on his knees and rubbed Akira's head. "Sorry, Akira..." he said with an apologetic smile.

Recognizing that all was forgiven, Akira smiled and leaned over to lick Keisuke on the face. He continued licking, gripping the front of the other male's shirt so he could pull himself forward and get to harder to reach places. Rather than stop him like he was supposed to, Keisuke let him continue. He didn't want to see the guilty, hurt look on Akira's face again so this time-just this once-he'd let Akira do as he wish. It wouldn't hurt either of them.

Or so he thought.

At one point, Akira's tongue began to stray further from the face. "Ah! Akira, where are you-" Keisuke stopped and let out a gasp.

Akira had licked behind his ear. A shudder went through his body and he fell back against the wall.

Not only that, but when Akira had gotten closer his knee rubbed the spot between his legs. His face started to get hot as a result and he began to feel the faint beginning of an erection in his pants. Akira must have noticed the sudden change because he leaned back and gave Keisuke a puzzled look.

The way Akira looked was...really cute. Keisuke found himself staring for a prolonged period of time. Then, without thinking, he gently pulled Akira over and kissed him on the lips.

Akira stiffened for a moment, still somewhat confused by what was going on. However, he didn't fight back or showed any signs of not wanting it so Keisuke took it as an "okay" to continue and deepened the kiss, hand curling around the back of Akira's head. It took Akira awhile before he started responding cautiously, not completely sure what was going on but not objecting. Emboldened, Keisuke's other hand slipped under Akira's shirt to seek out the sensation of his skin. The two of them broke away for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Kei...suke..."

He froze. Until now, Akira couldn't speak coherantly. The fact that Akira spoke just now must mean...

Keisuke looked at Akira, waiting to see if he would say something again. Akira only made a small confused sound. So either he was probably imagining things or-for a very brief moment-Akira had regained his senses. If it was the latter, then could it be because he was stimulated...? It happened not too long after they kissed, so the idea didn't seem too far-fetched.

It was worth a try.

Getting Akira into the bedroom was easy; he followed Keisuke around the house anyways, so nothing else needed to be done. Sometimes-like now-Keisuke wondered how Akira went from not depending on others to needing someone near him for security. Maybe it was because he was still reeling from whatever Arbitro had done to him? But from such a thing as that, it would make more sense to not want anyone near him at all.

Once both of them were seated on the futon-which hadn't been rolled up that morning since Keisuke had woken up late and had to hurry out-Akira's shirt was pulled up slowly. He didn't resist, instead raising his arms so removal would be easier. Without the material covering his torso, the x-shaped scar left on Akira's abdomen was visible. It was fainter than the one on Arbitro's "dog," but still visible enough to serve as a reminder of what occurred. Careful not to touch the scar-as Akira would fly into a panic if fingers did so much as brush it-Keisuke ran a hand over the other male's skin.

"...nnh..."

Small, quiet groans came from Akira. His eyes closed halfway and he leaned into the hand caressing him. A gasp escaped when Keisuke leaned over and licked the outer shell of his ear; in response, Akira grasped and tugged at the other male's shirt. The ministrations continued until Akira was laid down on the futon and the bottom portion of his clothing was removed, exposing him completely.

Akira's cock was already starting to rise; Keisuke wrapped a hand around it and rubbed it. The other male let out a small moan in response, eyes half-closed and a visible flush on his skin. Keisuke leaned in to kiss Akira again while continuing to stimulate his member. Akira clutched onto his shirt, his mind unable to comprehend what was going on but his body recognizing the actions as pleasurable.

Keisuke let go of Akira, licking two of his fingers. Saliva probably wasn't the best lubricant, but it was better than dry and he didn't have anything better at the moment. Slowly, one finger entered Akira's hole.

Even though it was as gently as possible, Akira cried out and tried to jerk away from the sudden intrusion. "Shhh...It's alright..." Keisuke soothed the panicking male, rubbing his head to calm him down like he would when something-whether it be a nightmare or accidently touching his scar-frightened him. Akira stopped struggling, but his eyes were wide and his body was stiff. His hands clenched the futon in a tight death grip.

Still doing his best to be gentle, Keisuke slowly widened the opening. Though Akira still made small sounds of discomfort he had begun to relax; Keisuke deemed it safe enough to remove his hand from Akira's head so he could prepare himself. "I'm going to add another one, Akira." he murmured in warning. "Just relax..."

Akira whimpered and stiffened a little when a second finger joined the first, but he was calmer than the first time. Once both of them were ready, Keisuke removed all his clothes and kneeled in front of Akira. He used a little spit on the tip of his own cock-once again, probably not the best lubricant but for the moment it would have to do. Akira watched him warily while his legs were spread apart and his waist was lifted. Keisuke took a deep breath-praying to whichever god was listening that this would work-and slowly entered Akira.

"...gh...uwah...ah!"

Even with the preperation, it was still tight. Keisuke exhaled while Akira's breathing became erratic. Tears began to form in the latter's eyes as he made more sounds-Keisuke wasn't sure if they were from pain or pleasure. But they were so close already; a little more and the Akira he knew would come back. He rubbed Akira's head while thrusting in and out, murmuring apologies and soothing words to him. Because soon it would be done and soon Akira would be back to his old self.

"Kei...suke...!"

The sound of his name encouraged Keisuke; it was working. Akira was coming back. He embraced Akira and pulled him closer.

"Plea...se..."

Akira's arms wrapped around him, head buried in his shoulder. Keisuke felt blunt fingernails dig into his back, felt knees tighten around his abdomen, knew what was coming before Akira let out a cry and came. He followed shortly after, Akira's name on his lips.

* * *

Seconds passed, then minutes as both males were recovering their breath.

Keisuke got off of Akira and rolled onto his side. "Akira? Are you alright?" he asked. Without the wanting and pleasure clouding his thoughts, he wondered if this had been the best idea. There were times where Akira could have been protesting, and he felt terrible at the thought of taking advantage of his friend's state of mind. But as long as it brought Akira back than it would be fine in the end, right?

Akira turned to face him, face still flushed from their activities and mouth slightly open to take in breath. He slowly sat up while Keisuke followed suit. "Akira?"

The other male leaned over and licked him on the face.

Keisuke said nothing, could say nothing as Akira continued licking him.

It didn't work.

It did nothing.

All Keisuke had done was take advantage of Akira when he couldn't think straight and used him. The idea of stimulating Akira to return him to normal was just Keisuke giving himself an excuse to do this with him. And Akira didn't think anything of it. He couldn't say no because he had no idea what was going on, couldn't protest because while his mind was confused his instincts were telling him to keep going. Tears welled up in Keisuke's eyes as he cried, regretting what he did.

Akira licked the salty drops that rolled down his face, still unable to comprehend what was going on and never would.

**_==+O+==_**

...Now I'm depressed.

Gonna go read something uplifting now...


End file.
